Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah
by Goddess Arivle
Summary: Awas lihat belakangmu! Jangan sampai dia manangkapmu dan mencintang dagingmu! Siapa yang menyangka kalau Choi Nara harus menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri orang-orang terdekatnya tewas. Dan membuatnya harus saling menuduh satu sama lain untuk bisa keluar dari gedung sekolah kalau masih ingin menghirup udara dunia.
1. Chapter 1: Kembalikan Junhong

Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan.

SEKARANG sudah jam 10 malam lewat 35 menit. Sunyi bersiap menyapa sudut gedung sekolah. Choi Nara, gadis berkulit putih pucat dan berambut coklat tanggung masih terus menekan bolpoint bertinta hitam di atas buku tulisnya. Sesekali ia mengibaskan poni ratanya ke samping agar tidak menghalangi pandangan karena memang kini sudah mulai panjang.

"Aaakh~" eluh seorang perempuan. Bukan Nara.

Pupil gadis itu terus bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Menangkap dengan cepat coretan-coretan kapur putih di papan hijau yang melekat di dinding, lalu menyalinnya ke dalam buku tulis putihnya. Kepalanya tak terlalu bergerak banyak hanya manik matanya yang bermain mengikuti instruksi kerja otak kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Nara (OC)**

**B.A.P Daehyun as Jung Daehyun**

**B.A.P Himchan as Kim Himchan**

**Apink Namjoo as Kim Namjoo**

**B.A.P ZELO as Choi Junhong**

**B.A.P Bang Yongguk as Bang Yongguk**

**B.A.P Jongup as Moon Jongup**

**Cameo:**

**B.A.P Youngjae as Yoo Youngjae**

**f(x) Krystal as Krystal Jung Soojung**

_**Dan beberapa peran pendukung lain (menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

**Genre:**

**Mystery/Suspense, Tragedy**

**Rate: T+**

**Disclamer:**

**Story ASLI belong to me**

**Artists milik orangtua masing2 dan milik perusahaan masing2**

**Spoiler Warning:**

**Typo(s), EYD tidak benar, banyak pengulangan kata, OCC, Absurd, Ngayal/mengharap/Ge'eR, cerita maksa, mungkin banyak deskripsi yang membingungkan, sedikit dialog banyak deskripsinya, TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN (ONLY 18+)**

**Intinya 100% gag jelas**

**Gag tertarik gag usah baca ^_^ DEAL!**

**.**

**Oyaw sekilas waktu aku nulis ini tiba-tiba aja seandainya ini di jadiin drama (_) nah, que mikir lagu pembukanya itu lagunya Song Jieun – Going Crazy (feat. Bang Yongguk). Hahaha**

**Dan setiap ada adegan menegangkan theme songnya itu suara detingan piano yang lembut tapi gimana gitu. Hahaha**

**Trus ending songnya INFINITE – BTD :D**

**Oke.. Happy Reading 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Nara menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu benar-benar semakin serius sekarang.

"Kenapa papan tulisnya tidak di foto saja nanti mencatatnya di lanjutkan di rumah. Dan sekarang ayo, kita pulang, Nara-ya!" papar Kim Namjoo yang duduk di depan Nara.

Ya, Kim Namjoo. Nama itulah yang tersemat rapi di blazer hitam yang gadis berambut pendek itu kenakan.

"Kalau seperti itu aku yakin nanti malah lupa," balasnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang saja bukuku."

"Tulisanmu terlalu bagus sampai aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Maksudmu? _Jugullae_?"

Namjoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekati Nara seraya tangannya menjulur ke depan untuk meraih tubuh sahabatnya itu. Tangan Namjoo bergerak menuju bagian leher Nara. Spontan Nara menjingkat. Ia berlari sambil tertawa geli seraya menyembunyikan lehernya. Namjoo terus saja berusaha untuk mengelitiki Nara. Namjoo sangat tahu kelemahan Nara. Karena tak mau kalah dan terpojokkan Nara pun ikut membalas Namjoo dengan mengelitiki pinggang Namjoo.

"Ah, _geumanhaera_!" sentak Nara dari arah yang berlawanan.

"_Ani_."

Gerakan spontan Namjoo membuat Nara kaget sehingga ia mengeluarkan teriakan yang melengking.

"Namjoo-ya, ampun! Aku menyerah, aku menyerah."

Sayangnya, kaki Namjoo yang sedikit lebih panjang 2 senti itu dapat menandingi kecepatan Nara sehingga kini kepala Nara sedang di_piting_ sahabat usilnya.

"Joo-ya~ lepaskan sakit~"

"_Ya_, ngomong-ngomong, _sunbae-nim eodieoseo_? Biasanyakan dia selalu datang untuk menjemputmu kemari", sepertinya Namjoo sudah bisa menangkap jalan cerita selanjutnya. "Kau suruh _sunbae-nim_ pulang lagi?"

Nara terdiam.

"Bukan ya. E-em~ _Jamkkan_! Jangan bilang kau mengabaikan telponnya lagi?!"

Nara terdiam kembali. Namjoo melepaskan kunciannya dari leher Nara.

"_Ya_! Apa yang telah terjadi? Berita apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

Akhirnya Nara merespon pertanyaan Namjoo meskipun, hanya mengangkat bahu sambil membuat sedikit lipatan bibir. Namjoo kesal. Gadis itu menahan napasnya dan menyudutkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Nara mengaduh saat tangan kanan Namjoo menghantam lengan kirinya. Rasanya cukup sakit karena Namjoo benar-benar memukul keras.

"Kau mencintainya atau tidak?"

Nara terdiam. Gadis itu terus memegang lengan kirinya. Ia memandang Namjoo dengan sangat polos dan bibirnya mengerucut dan menjawab singkat, "_Ne._"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini?"

Nara terdiam kembali. Kepalanya tertunduk dan memilih untuk memainkan ujung dasinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Daehyun _Oppa _adalah pacar pertamaku. Aku pikir kalau setiap hari harus pulang bersama akan terlihat berlebihan."

_Daehyun Oppa adalah pacar pertamaku. _Sehingga Nara tidak punya cukup pengalaman soal itu. Ditambah Nara yang suka dengan film thriller selalu merusak suasana ketika Daehyun mengajaknya berkencan. Tak pernah satupun film romantis yang dia jamah ketika masuk keruang bioskop. Tak pernah berpegangan tangan. Tak pernah menatap dengan serius. Seolah Daehyun hanya…

"Kau gila ya?" bentak Namjoo. "Selama ini kau hanya melakukan itu?"

Kepala Nara mengangguk polos tanpa membantah sedikit pun. Seantero sekolah yang mengenal Choi Nara sudah tahu sifatnya yang satu ini. Cuek. Pemalu. Mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Meskipun hampir 7 bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan senior tampan―striker andalan tim football di sekolah―yang menjadi idola, tetapi masih banyak yang tidak mengetahui kalau keduanya menjalin hubungan. Atau bahkan, mereka tidak terlalu yakin Choi Nara berpacaran dengan Jung Daehyun. Sampai-sampai pernah suatu hari ada adik kelas Nara yang mengajak Daehyun berkencan di malam tahun baru. Tapi Daehyun menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa dia mencintai orang lain.

"Cih! Tidak berguna."

"_Ya_! Memang sudah sehebat apa kau soal cinta?" sentak Nara.

"Tentu aku lebih hebat daripada dirimu. Aku juga punya banyak pengalaman."

Nara terkekeh, "Pengalaman tentang putus cinta."

"Hah! Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada kau yang malah menyakiti cinta."

"Ya, ya sudahlah aku tidak mau beradu argumen denganmu."

Namjoo mendengus, "Ngomong-ngomong.. jadi kabar hebohnya adalah kau masih belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman?"

"Ssst~! Kumohon jangan keras-keras."

"Waaah.. dasar gadis nakal kau malu ya kalau ada yang tahu kau masih bayi, huh?"

"Bukan. Lebih baik mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa daripada mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang menjijikkan itu dan membuat heboh seisi sekolah."

"Kau tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, tapi bukannya dengan mengencani idola sekolah akan terlihat sama saja."

Nara terpaku. Namjoo berjalan ke bangkunya dan meraih tas punggungnya, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku ada les. _Annyeong_!"

Namjoo melambanikan tangan. Nara hanya melihat punggung Namjoo yang kian lama menjauh dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasakan suatu keanehan pada Namjoo. Sosok Namjoo hilang di balik pintu. Bola-bola mata Nara bergerak beriringan mendekati kutub yang sama. Gadis itu melamun sesaat.

"Hei! Tahu tidak?" tiba-tiba Namjoo muncul dari balik pintu. "Sekolah kalau di malam hari itu menakutkan loh."

"Aku tidak takut," kesal Nara yang telah dikejutkan oleh sahabatnya.

Namjoo melesat pergi sambil tertawa sambil terus mengolok-olok sahabatnya. Nara memasang ekspresi aneh untuk melawan kekhawatirannya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," Nara memang mudah mengubah _mood_-nya.

Seminggu yang lalu Nara benar-benar sibuk. Kelas Nara dan kelas 11 yang lain harus menyelesaikan tugas studi observasi mereka sebelum seminar tiba. Nara, Namjoo, teman-teman sekelas mereka dan juga seluruh siswa seangkatan mereka jadi sering pulang larut agar bisa menyelesaikan laporan sebelum tanggal pengumpulan laporan seminar. Tak jarang banyak yang lupa untuk mengurus diri mereka tak terkecuali Nara. Ia sampai lupa untuk mengangkat panggilan Daehyun. Boleh dibilang mengabaikan panggilan pemuda itu tanpa menghubungi kembali. Dia juga selalu hanya mengirim pesan _oppa, pulang duluan saja aku masih ada tugas _kepada Daehyun. Ya, cukup sampai di situ.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Nara ternyata saat awal-awal Nara memperlakukan pemuda tampan itu seperti ini pemuda itu masih terus menunggunya dengan setia. Walaupun pada akhirnya harapan kosong Daehyun memang benar-benar kosong. Gadis yang di tunggunya tetap tidak pernah muncul meski jam di pergelangannya sudah lewat hampir satu jam. Cuaca ekstrem yang telah berdosa membuat udara dingin musim dingin yang menjejal paksa kedalam kulit putih yang tak terlalu putih dan melesat menusuk tulangnya. Dan udara dinginlah yang berhasil menyadarkan bahwa itu semua sia-sia. Terkadang angin bertiup bukan mengikuti keinginan manusia namun dia akan bertiup untuk kebutuhan manusia.

Tak hanya itu. Nara juga pernah membatalkan beberapa kencan dengan Daehyun tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Bahkan, ia pernah membatalkan pada hari-H. Tiket nonton film sudah dibeli oleh kekasihnya, tapi Nara tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mengecewakan orang lain.

"_Yoboseyo! Oppa, mian bagaimana kalau kita menonton di hari lain. Jinja mian oppa!"_

Dan benar kata-kata itu mencuat tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"_Oppa belum membeli tiketnya, kan?"_

Daehyun terdiam sejenak, "Belum, tenang saja."

Bohong.

"_Ah~ syukurlah."_

Dan sukses kebohongan Daehyun ternyata berhasil menipu Choi Nara. Seulas senyum terukir paksa di bibirnya. Memaksa bibirnya untuk tak mengatakan dengan jujur. Pemuda itu terlalu mencintai kekasihnya.

Kelas benar-benar sepi sekarang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Nara sesaat setelah menarik diri dalam memori masa lalunya. Sekilas ada rasa merinding di benaknya, namun hal itu hilang saat ia melihat coretan-coretan di papan tulis yang mengingatkannya tentang aktivitasnya yang tertunda beberapa menit lalu. Nara melangkah menuju bangkunya kembali. Kini ia kembali serius untuk mencatat kata demi kata yang ia tangkap dengan korneanya ke dalam bukunya. Sesaat ia berhenti, lalu melihat sekeliling. Tidak enak juga kalau sepi. Benaknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil mp3 dan headset. Lalu, ia memasang benda kecil itu ke telinganya. Volume yang ia pasang tidak terlalu keras karena ia tidak suka yang terlalu berisik.

Tujuh menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Nara bergetar di atas mejanya. Ia hanya merilik santai. Namjoo. Nama itu tertulis jelas di layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya Nara sangat malas merespon panggilan itu, tapi ponselnya tak berhenti menjerit. Pikir Nara bahwa pasti sahabatnya itu akan menggodanya lagi apabila ia merespon panggilan tersebut. Sehingga dia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, tapi panggilan kedua kembali muncul. Namun kejadian itu masih belum bisa menggugah hatinya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Namjoo. Nara hanya mendengus kecil menandakan tanda kesal. Dan lagi-lagi panggilan dari Namjoo berusaha menjejal keluar dari ponsel Nara.

"Anak ini mau apa sih? Iseng sekali," katanya pada ponselnya sendiri. "_Yoboseyo_? _Ya_! Namjoo-ya?"

Tak ada jawaban hanya deruan napas seseorang dibalik sana.

"Namjoo-_ya_? Ya! Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggodaku, hah? Apa kau melakukan marathon lagi dari sini menuju tempat kursusmu?"

Suara hembusan napas tak teratur semakin terdengar di telinga Nara. Apa yang terjadi? Pekikan kencang terdengar sebelum akhirnya sambungan telpon mereka terputus dan meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dalam diri Nara. Ekspresi Nara berubah cepat. Kedua alis matanya mengerenyit seakan ingin bersatu padu. Matanya yang bertanya-tanya dengan cepatnya berubah seketika. Usil. Ini sudah biasa terjadi dan pada akhirnya Namjoo akan mengatakan semacam "Selamat ulang tahun!" "Selamat tahun baru!" "April Mop!" "Trick or treat!" atau "Selamat malam! Semoga mimpi indah!".

Choi Nara kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ribuan kata dalam tinta hitam di buku tulis kecilnya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan lelucon yang dibuat sahabatnya. Hampir setengah jam berlalu begitu saja. Dan akhirnya Nara menyelesaikan catatannya cantik nan rapinya. Sangat rapi dan cantik penuh dengan warna sebagai penegas kepentingan tulisan itu. Kemudian ia teringat oleh perkataan Jung Krystal Sunbae-nim―ketua klub jurnalis―untuk meletakkan data anggota baru klub jurnalistik yang lulus tes kemarin di ruang jurnalistik karena Choi Nara adalah wakil ketua klub jurnalistik. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan berkas-berkas itu hatinya tergugah untuk membersihkan papan tulis di kelasnya.

Beberapa menit terbuang untuk kegiatan menghapus papan. Nara membersihkan blazer hitamnya dan rok merah polosnya dari debu kapur yang berterbangan.

"Hus, hus, pergilah! Jangan kotori seragamku!"

Hah! Kau pikir serbuk kapur itu kucing?! Konyol!

"Selesai," gumam Nara. "Junhongie, _neo jugullae? neon jigeum eodiya_? Awas kalau dia tidak kembali!"

Sudah menjadi hal atau bahkan pemandangan biasa kalau Choi bersaudara selalu pulang bersama. Rumah mereka memang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Kalau mengandalkan bus bisa-bisa keduanya akan mencetak rekor poin terlambat paling banyak dan di hukum tiap hari. Bukan salah jadwal bus, tapi salahkan kedua muda-mudi itu yang tak bisa mengatur jadwal bangun pagi mereka.

Sang kakak akan menunggu sang adik pulang, tapi yang lebih sering adalah sang adik yang selalu menunggu sang kakak. Menunggu? Em, apakah kata-kata itu cukup tepat sedangkan, kenyataannya Choi Junhong selalu akan pergi bermain atau sekedar jajan bersama kawan-kawannya sambil menunggu kakaknya. Dan kembali lagi untuk menjemput sang kakak.

Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam ponsel di angkat. Memijit tombol pembuka kunci layar. Dilihatnya angka 1 berpasangan serta angka 0 yang berpasangan pula.

"Sudah jam segini," gumam Nara.

Kesunyian koridor sekolah menyambut Nara yang keluar dari ruang klub jurnalistik. Perasaan tidak enak muncul di benaknya. Buru-buru ia mengunci pintu ruang jurnalistik dan pergi dengan meyakinkan dirinya gedung sekolah di pagi, siang atau malam hari sama saja.

Langkahnya sekejap terhenti. Gadis itu melempar pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada apa-apa semua baik-baik saja.

"Huft~ ini hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya yang kemudian melepas _earphone_nya.

Tap, tap, tap. Suara langkah kaki Nara meramaikan seluruh gedung sekolah. Jari-jari lentiknya terus asik memainkan layar ponsel pinknya. Raut wajah tak sabar mencuat tergambar jelas di sana.

"_Eoh_!" pekiknya lirih ketika ponselnya berdering. "_Yeoboseyo_!"

"_Noona, mian! Aku keasikan main dengan Jongkook-ie dan Bambam-ie," _suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari ponsel Nara.

"_Ya_! _Neo jugullae_, _eoh_?" ancam Nara seraya berjalan mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar jendela.

Choi Junhong, pemuda imut berkulit putih, adik sematawayang Choi Nara sedang berdiri―tak jauh dari motor sport hitam lengkap dengan 2 helm―di luar untuk menjemput kembali sang kakak tercinta. Sang kakak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas adiknya menunggunya di luar. Lesung pipit pemuda manis itu nampak seperti sebuah jurang yang curam ketika kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik ke kutub yang berlawanan. Sang kakak pun begitu juga. Ya, keduanya punya lesung pipit yang sama. Memiliki kadar pigmen melamin yang sama pula sehingga membuat keduanya seperti berasal dari keluarga Cullen. Mereka bagai pinang di belah dua jadi, tak heran kalau orang yang baru bertemu langsung bisa menilai bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan darah. Hanya perbedaannya Choi Junhong bertubuh jangkung sedangkan, Choi nara bertubuh mungil. Betapa imutnya kakak beradik itu. Bahkan bisa di katakan keduanya cocok menjadi pasangan kekasih kalau seandainya mereka bukan bersaudara karena mereka sangat romantis.

"Tidak mau~ ampun~!"

Hah! Dasar anak manja. Bagaimana bisa kelak kau jadi kepala keluarga kalau sifatmu masih seperti ini?! Pikir Nara singkat jika, adiknya itu mulai merengek.

Choi Junhong menengadah. Ia baru tahu kalau kakaknya ada di sana dan sedang memperhatikannya. Refleks tangan kanannya―yang semula sejak awal terbenam sangat dalam di dalam saku celana seragamnya―di angkatnya dan memberikan lambaian semangat pada gadis mungil yang berada di ruang kelasnya di lantai 2. Kakaknya juga membalas lambaiannya santai.

"E-em, _noona_, cepatlah sepertinya gerimis ini akan menjadi hujan lebat! Aku tidak mau kulit wajahku yang cantik ini jadi pucat karena kedinginan."

"_Hah! Kau benar-benar akan mati setelah ini. Tunggu di sana! Tak ada ampun untukmu."_

Junhong mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia heran pada diri kakaknya yang selalu saja marah padanya walaupun, ia tahu kemarahan sang kakak tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ya, tak jarang pula kepalanya mendapatkan pukulan keras dari tangan sang kakak. Namun dia tetap sayang kakaknya, Choi Nara.

Nara menurunkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel dari telinganya. Mengeser tombol merah di layar ponselnya kekiri. Ia membiarkan paru-parunya memasok oksigen beberapa cc sebelum pandangannya kembali di lontarkan ke luar jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Nara saat melihat ada seseorang berjas hujan gelap menghampiri Junhong dari belakang sambil membawa sebilas pisau tajam. Prasangka buruk langsung terpikir Nara.

"_Ya_! Junhong-ah! Belakangmu awas! Junhong-ah," jerit Nara.

Jelas mana mungkin Junhong bisa mendengar suaranya. Meskipun dia berteriak sampai suaranya habis pun sampai kapan pun Junhong yang jelas-jelas ada di luar gedung tak akan mendengar jeritannya. Segala cara gadis manis itu coba untuk menarik perhatian Junhong agar mau melihat ke arahnya. Nara memukul-mukul jendela kaca. Dan berhasil. Usahanya untuk memberitahu Junhong tidak sia-sia ketika bertubi-tubi tangannya menghujam jendela.

Junhong mencari suara itu. Ia melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya berhenti saat dia menengadah melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya yang mengedor-gedor jendela, menunjuk-nunjuk seraya berucap yang tak ia tangkap maksudnya. Dia hanya berbalik badan ketika merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Oh! Suatu benda tajam memaksa masuk kedalam perutnya. Junhong tertohok. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa sakit yang membuat suaranya tercekat dan tak berhasil keluar. Sangking tak kuatnya akan rasa perih yang mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya tangan kirinya mencengkram keras bahu seseorang yang tak di ketahui yang tiba-tiba menusukkan sebilah pisau ke arah perutnya.

Tak puas sampai disitu si pelaku memutar pisau yang masih menancap di perut kiri Junhong. Serasa isi perutnya terkoyak keluar. Junhong makin tak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak di tanah lagi.

Gerimis sudah menjadi lebat sekarang. Helaian-helaian rambut abu-abu Junhong melekat satu sama lain sejak air mata langit berlomba-lomba membasahi tubuh tingginya. Tubuhnya membungkuk tak bisa tegak seperti biasa. Menahan sakit yang luar biasa memang tidak nyaman. Hujan juga menghalangi pandangannya. Pandangan untuk melihat siapa orang yang tanpa izin melukai perut datarnya. Tubuh tingginya kian merosot dan ambruk ke tanah.

Sedangkan, orang misterius itu hanya berdiam diri. Membiarkan titik-titik air menjatuhkan diri pada tubuh tegap yang tertutup jas hujan gelap, sarungtangan hitam dan sepatu warna hitam yang kotor terkena pasir menjadi objek yang dapat di jadikan alibi kalau ini adalah pembunuhan berencana.

Tangan kiri orang itu mulai bergerak. Menekuk keempat jarinya dan mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menempelkannya di bibirnya sendiri. Orang itu sepertinya ingin agar Nara tutup mulut. Atau orang itu punya niat lain. Mungkinkah orang itu sedang menghitung di lantai mana Nara berada dan di ruangan apa Nara sekarang agar bisa membunuhnya juga. Ini seperti film-film psikopat.

Nara memekik keras saat tubuh adiknya terhentak kebelakang dan membuat tubuh sang adik terus membungkuk. Mata Nara menangkap dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa caranya berkedip dan membuat kedua bola mata itu semakin kering. Entah kenapa ia menjadi pendiam di saat-saat seperti ini. Suaranya semakin melemah ketika orang misterius itu mengisyaratkan agar ia tak banyak bicara. Seketika gadis itu menarik pandangannya dari keadaan di luar, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke pemandangan ruang kelasnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Tak ada tindakkan yang terbesit di otaknya. Ia tak tahu kenapa kerja otaknya lambat kala itu. Seakan-akan pembuluh darah di otaknya seperti tersumbat sehingga darah tak sampai di otaknya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Kejadiaan barusan membuatnya begitu shock.

Menghidupkan kembali kesadarannya dan langsung saja jari jemari langsingnya menari-nari di atas layar ponsel yang di genggamnya dari tadi.

"_Yeoboseyo_! Ini benar kantor polisi?... Saya butuh bantuan. Adik saya baru saja di tusuk oleh seseorang. Sekarang saya ada di dalam gedung sekolah SMA Oksan... Saya mohon saya tidak sedang bercanda... Ya, saya melihatnya sendiri... Nama saya Choi Nara..."

Nara bangkit dan berdiri. Ia melihat keluar jendela lagi. Di luar sepi. Hanya jalan dan motor sport hitam Junhong yang menjadi basah yang dia lihat. Gadis itu juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan gerimis itu mulai melebat. Hah, itu bukan masalah yang penting sekarang. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah kemana adiknya dan orang misterius itu pergi? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, ini bukan mimpi lalu kemana orang jahat itu membawa Junhong?

_**To Be Continued…**_

**.**

_KET:_

_Jugullae? = Mau mati kau?_

_Geumanhaera! = Sudah cukup!_

_Jamkkan = Tunggu_

_Neon jigeum eodiya? = Kau sekarang dimana?_

**.**

**Maaf yaw kalo chapter ini kebanyakan.. terlalu bertele2.. aku akan berusaha melanjutkannya.. SEMANGAT! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak setelah baca.. don't forget give me review for my story.. kita harus saling menghargai ^^ KAJJA! REVIEW JEBAL**

**Ngomong2 chapter ini bikin penasaran gak?**


	2. Chapter 2: Siapa?

NARA kelabakan melihat adiknya dan orang misterius itu menghilang. Hanya ada motor sport hitam Junhong. Gadis itu mengidik ketakutan. Manik hitam di kedua matanya bergerak cepat untuk melihat kondisi di luar.

**.**

**,**

**Langkah Kaki di Koridor Sekolah**

**.**

**.**

Memasang wajah waspada dan sedikit rasa takut, Nara melangkahkan kakinya di koridor lantai 2. Deruan napasnya yang tak karuan membuat bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Kali ini hidungnya tak bisa memasokkan oksigen sendirian. Ribuan jejak yang tak terlihat membekas di lantai-lantai keramik koridor sekolahnya. Dan sekarang, gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kaca lobi sekolah.

Matanya menerawang keluar. Degupan jantungnya semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Handle pintu kaca dihadapannya membekukan telapak tangannya. Tak beranjak sesenti pun. Terus berpikir apakah hujan akan membunuhnya atau hujan benar-benar membuat ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan adiknya. Rasa takut yang tak biasa ia rasakan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila seketika. Ia takut mati. Jelas. Ia takut pisau tajam merobek perutnya. Tentu. Tapi ia juga takut kalau seandainya ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa melihat Junhong. Alasan itulah yang memantapkan hatinya untuk keluar. Tapi sayangnya pintu itu terkunci atau memang sengaja dikunci. Menguncang-guncangkan handle pintu seraya berusaha untuk membukanya.

"Jangan-jangan…" lirihnya.

Secepat kilat Nara meraih handle pintu masuk yang lain. Dan sudah kedua kalinya ia memeriksa dan hasilnya sama. Semua terkunci. Gadis itu menghela napas. Sesak terasa semakin sesak. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel dasi saku blazernya. Mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pada layar besar ponselnya dan mengetik nama 'Appa' di pencaharian kontak. Ia terdiam berpikir seribu kali. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Apa yang ia adukan? Tidak mungkin juga kalau tiba-tiba ia berkata "_Appa, _Junhong dibunuh. Dan sekarang pembunuhnya berkeliaran di sekolah tapi sekarang aku sedang terkunci didalam gedung sekolah. Aku harus bagaimana?". Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin polisi bisa menyelamatkanku. Haah~ kenapa semua pahlawan selalu tidak tepat waktu!" pekik Nara.

Kembali ia mengetuk mesin pencahari kontak dengan nama sahabatnya, Namjoo. Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana. Sekali lagi ia mencoba dan hasilnya masih sama. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas panjang. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia mengetuk mesin pencahari kontak dan mengetik nama Daehyun disana. Sangat-sangat berharap bahwa seseorang itu bisa membantunya. Nara mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gelisah. Gelisah kalau tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab panggilannya.

"_Yoboseyo! Jung Daehyun imnida. Maaf aku sibuk. Kau bisa meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi…"_

Biib!

Nara ternganga. Ia tak menyangka kalau pesan suara Daehyun yang menjawab. Untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali menghubungi Namjoo dan hasilnya nihil jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Namjoo.

"_Kau bisa menghubungiku segera? Aku yakin kau tidak sedang sibuk Joo-ya. Sekarang aku dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bohong. Cepat hubungi aku segera!"_

Begitu sepi dan sunyi. Keadaan koridor sekolah yang biasanya tidak apa-apa sekarang menurutnya sedikit horror dan mengancam. Dinginnya udara yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela kelas menembus koridor.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hah~ mereka lama sekali sih?!" gerutu seorang pria bertubuh cukup tegap dibalik payung birunya. "Hujan semakin menggila. Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi akurat sekali untung saja aku bawa payung ini. Sebaiknya aku tunggu didalam gedung sekolah saja."

Langkah Nara terhenti seketika ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang suaranya menuju kearahnya. Dengan langkah seribu buru-buru ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu ruang kelas. Dadanya sesak dan nyilu. Rasa takut kini menguasai pergerakannya.

"_Tidak ada orang yang dapat kau percaya. Setan bisa dimana saja bahkan, peri gigi pun dapat menjadi setan. Termasuk Appa. Arasseo?"_

Suara batinnya berkecamuk. Ia memang tidak tahu siapa yang akan datang, tetapi disaat seperti ini kecurigaan besar sangat diperlukan untuk melindungi nyawa jika nyawa itu masih dibutuhkan. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang hanya sebagai murid SMA saja tidak akan mampu untuk menghakimi siapa-siapa. Halo! Ini bukan salah satu episode dari serial _Detective Conan _yang terkenal itu. Musuh tau kawankah dia siapa yang tahu. Dan lagi, masih terlalu dini untuk dapat menghapus tanda tanya besar ini.

Deruan napasnya seolah membuat ruang kelas itu seperti menghimpit tubuhnya. Bersandar di pintu tanpa merubah posisi se-inchi pun membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti mayat yang masih segar. Apa keteraumaannya membuatnya lupa akan sifat alamiahnya sebagai makhluk hidup? Atau dia sekarang memang sudah bersiap untuk menyambut dewa kematian? Mukanya memucat.

Langkahan kaki itu semakin lama terdengar lebih berisik seperti, suara gesekan benda dengan lantai seketika menghenyakkan dan menyadarkannya. Semakin jelas suara itu, maka semakin kencang pula degupan jantung Nara. Dadanya seakan ingin meledak. Nyeri. Linu. Entahlah apakah dengan memejamkan mata dapat menghilangkan ketegangan itu? Siapapun dia semoga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Nara.

Untungnya, suara itu semakin memudar dan hilang. Akan tetapi, Nara belum cukup lega karena bisa saja seseorang yang diluar sana memang berniat buruk dan itu hanya tipu trik untuk memancingnya keluar. Dengan perlahan Nara mulai menempelkan pipi kanannya dengan lantai. Menyipitkan mata kirinya dan mulai melihat dari bawah celah pintu. Kosong. Syukurlah. Masih penasaran Nara mengulangi pengecekan kembali dari arah yang berlawanan. Masih kosong. Masih penasaran lagi dan dia mulai mengeser kepalanya mendekati dinding. Nara terpaku. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia tangkap dengan matanya. Tak pelak ada sepatu yang bersembunyi dari samping pintu. Seketika Nara seolah sudah tertangkap basah. Tubuhnya merinding hebat. Otak, hati dan jiwanya mulai bertentangan. Jiwanya menggebu-gebu ingin diselamatkan, tetapi hatinya kacau sehingga, membuat kerja otaknya tidak berjalan mulus.

Orang misterius yang berdiri disamping pintu itu mulai bergerak. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengintip melalui celah bawah pintu dari luar. Apa Nara sudah ketahuan? Tamatlah kau Choi Nara..

_**To Be Continued…**_

**.**

_**.**_

**Sengaja bikin dikit cz pengen tahu apa FF ini nice apa gag.. apa kalian penasaran? siapa yaw orang yang bikin Nara merinding itu?.. jangan lupa revie yaw teman-teman karena review kalian dapat menjadi energi bagi author ^_**


End file.
